Guns N'Love
by NekoNalu29
Summary: Lucy Hearthfilia, recibida hace poco de médica especialista en emergenciología, nunca en su vida creería lo que le estaba pasando, es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio pensaría que alguna vez te despediría tu jefa que a la vez es una de tus mejores amigas por que un viejo amigo de la infancia que resulta ser el nieto del padrino de la mafia se lo pidiera como favor?
1. Prólogo

Guns´N Love

BY: NekoNalu29

Prólogo.

Una rubia de ojos café, mejor conocida como Lucy hearthfilia, caminaba con sumo nerviosismo hacia la oficina de su jefa, a pesar que ella era más que su jefa, al escuchar su voz, supo al instante que algo iba mal. Claro, además que su jefa más de una vez en esta semana había tenido varias visitas, generalmente de lamisca persona, y una vez, por intrometida, había escuchado parte de la conversación, en donde hablaban de "necesitar" a nuevo personal para algo así como una empresa y sobre despedir a alguien. Eso fue lo que le llamó la atención.

**FLASH BACK (3 días atrás): **

La rubia caminaba hacia la salida luego de terminar su turno, hasta que al pasar por la puerta de cierta oficina, escuchó una conversación, una que no debió escuchar...

**-Ya te lo dije Natsu, entiendo que te deba un favor por conseguirme trabajo aquí, pero no por eso puedo pagártelo despidiendo a una de mis mejores amigas… digo empleadas, si eso, ella es mi mejor empleada, no puedo dejarla ir-** Abrió los ojos de par en par, ella era muy buena en su trabajo ,pero no sabía si la mejor, pero con lo de "una de mis mejores amigas",estaba segura, o por lo menos 99% segura que era ella a quien querían despedir.-

**-Lissana, ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, necesito a alguien como ella, en mi trabajo perdemos a muchos por no tener a la persona indicada para se trabajo.-**Lucy se sorprendió aún más, tal vez era un ascenso y había oído mal lo de "despedir"-**Con nosotros tenlo por seguro que no le sucederá nada, el trabajo es arriesgado, si, pero estará segura-**Ella supuso que se refería alas posibles demandas por no lograr su cometido-

**-No lo se… Dame unos días para pensarlo-**

**-Esta bien-**Y tuvo que despegarse de la puerta e irse lo más rápido posible si no quería ser descubierta-**Nos volveremos a ver, pero cundo me veas, será pera llevarme a esa rubia-**En ese momento, la rubia ya estaba del otro lado de las puertas de hospital, sin poder escuchar la última parte-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Lucy, al llegar a la puerta blanca que tenía la placa de dirección, tuvo que tomar mucho más coraje del necesario para entrar, sabiendo en el fondo que no volvería a trabajar allí.

Golpeó tres veces y esperó escuchar la voz de su amiga.

**-Pasa**-Eso la derrumbó totalmente, ese tono… solo lo utilizaba en escasas ocasiones, y de extrema seriedad puramente. Abrió la puerta con una lentitud asombrosa y asomó medio cuerpo-

**-Lissana, ¿querías hablar conmigo?-**Preguntó nerviosa-

**-Si, siéntate-**En esos momentos, no parecían amigas, únicamente pareciera que el mero vínculo que las unía era laboral, eso terminó de hundirla-**Es sobre tu trabajo…-**

**-¿Hice algo mal o indebido?-**Preguntó asombrada**-Por que si es así puedo remendarlo y no volver a cometerlo-**

**-No-**Respondió secamente-

**-¿Entonces?-**

**-Tengo que despedirte, lo siento. Pero, ¿podremos seguir siendo amigas?-**En sus ojos no había total confianza en sus palabras, más bien tristeza y desacuerdo-

**-No te preocupes, se que no se deben mezclar las relaciones en el trabajo, siempre seremos amigas, es solo un empleo-**En ese preciso instante, justo al terminar esa oración, Lissana sonrió aliviada y la tomó de las manos-

**-Gracias por comprender, te daré una explicación, pero no ahora-**

**-Esta bien,¿Qué debo firmar, Lissa-chan?-**Ambas se sonrieron y la albina socó los papeles que dejarías desempleada a la ojicafé-

**FIN cap C:**

**Reaparzco con esta nueva idea, aún recuerdo que debo subir los Omakes a mi otra historia :D , (los subiré pronto, no es que no quiera, pero es que la señorita imaginación se largó de vacaciones temporalmente de esa historia para aparecer en esta Xp) espero que les agrade n.n**


	2. Capítulo 1: Explicaciones Pendientes

**Guns´N Love**

**BY: NekoNalu29**

**Capítulo 1: Explicaciones pendientes.(parte 1)**

**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:** **:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**: :**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:** **:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**

Solo quería hacerles entender como ordenaré los diálogos:

**Armas y amor-**Habla

"_Las rosas son rojas"-_Pensamientos-

Me gusta el helado-El resto.-

**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:** **:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**: :**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:** **:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**

En la cafetería del hospital donde Lucy trabajaba, discutía su despido con su jefa/mejor amiga al día siguiente de tal hecho, a plena tarde, bajo los acechantes y agobiantes rayos del sol.

**-Lissa-chan, ¿por qué me despediste?-**Le preguntó la rubia a cierta albina de ojos celestes-

**-Yo...Esto…-**¿Cómo decirle que fue por un favor que le debía a un gran amigo?-

**-Yo se lo pedí-**Junto a la albina, aparece casualmente el "causante" de esta conversación.

**-¡Natsu!-**Nombró la albina, sorprendiendo a la rubia-

_-"El…el es el hombre con el que hablaba Lissa-chan…Es apuesto… ¡Lucy!, ¡concéntrate!... ¡hai!"-_Pensaba ella.-

**-¿Por qué tu amiga hace caras raras?-**Le susurró el pelirosa-**No me digas que contrataré a una esquizofrénica…-**Murmuró con cara de sufrimiento y una enorme gota corriendo por su cien, claro, además de una negativa y oscura aura a su alrededor-

**-¡Claro que no!.-**Exclamó segura-**Lucy-chan no es una loca, ella es una profesional y muy buena persona, y obre las caras, no tengo idea… seguramente está pensando muy concentrada…-**

**-Es rara-**Comentó el mientras tomaba una silla de una mesa adjunta y se sentaba entre ambas amigas-

**-Mira quien dice-**Respondió empezando a enfadarse-**El nieto del padrino de la mafia más peligrosa conocida y por conocer que me hace despedir a una gran amiga por que busca personal-**

**-¿No quieres publicarlo también?-**

**-Muy gracioso-**

**-Bien, basta de estupideces, Natsu-san, dile a la rubia nuestra razón de estar aquí-**Interrumpió un rubio llegando junto al pelirosa-

**-Ah, Sting, pensé que te habías perdido…-**Susurró como "bienvenida" mientras lo observaba sentarse-

**-¡Claro que no!-**

**-¿Quién es él, Natsu?-**Preguntó con un intento de disimulo su amiga-

**-Es mi perra personal-**

**-Jajajajaja-**Rieron-

**-Muy gracioso…-**Se quejó el aludido-**Soy algo así como su guarda espaldas.-**

**-¿Qué dices?, pareces más lo primero-**

**-Ya cállate o yo mismo me aseguraré de sacarte las tripas…-**

**-Uuuu…que miedo….-**

**-Ya dejen de pelear, par de infantes y expliquen esta locura obra del viejo-**Nuevamente, llegó un nuevo "invitado", solo que esta vez, no tenía el pelo rosado o rubio, más bien oscuro-

**-Ooh, si llegó la princesa-**Se burló Natsu-

**-No vine a pelear cerebro chamuscado-**

**-Aburrido…-**

**-Bien, supongo que se preguntarán "quién carajo somos y que queremos", ¿No es así?-**Cuestionó el recién llegado-

**-Yo no-**Habló la peliblanca-**Yo se podría decir que formo parte de esta desfachatez-**

**-¿Enserio?-**El rubio demostraba cierto "interés" en ella-

**-Nee Lissa-chan…Lamento interrumpir, pero creo que será mejor que me valla-**Habló por fin la "culpable inconcientemente" de esto, pero al pararse, cierto brazo musculoso vestido de un espectacular traje negro la detuvo-

**-Claro que no, Luce, tú te quedas aquí. Yo soy tu nuevo jefe-**

**-¡¿Eh?!-**Su cara era un mismísimo poema-_" ¿Qué mierda?, ¿nuevo jefe?" –_Pensó**-¿Luce?**

**FIN cap :B**

_**Me quedó bien corto, lo sé T.T falta de tiempo… Lo recompensaré :D seguramente mañana n.n **_

_**Otras cosa, ¡FELICES FIESTAS! **_


	3. Capítulo 2: Explicaciones Pendientes

Guns´N Love

BY: NekoNalu29

Capítulo 1: Explicaciones pendientes. (Parte 2)

**-¿Luce?-**Preguntó sorprendida-

**-Si,¿No te gusta?-**Cuestionó-**Trato de que mis empleados se sientan más a gusto-**

**-Yo nunca acepté nada, ni mucho menos firmé algo- **

**-No necesito tu consentimiento-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-**Exclamó algo alterada, procurando mantener la calma-**Tu no puedes obligarme**-Aseguró-

**-¿Es que Lissana no te dijo quién soy?**-Entonces, en ese mismo instante, recordó a su amiga, que los miraba a ambos entre divertida y burlona, para luego girar lentamente su (ahora) muy enfadado rostro hacia su gran amiga.-

**-Lissa-chan, ¿Por qué no me iluminas?**-En ese momento que su rubia amiga le dirigió esa mirada y ese rostro con esa sonrisa sádica y psicópata, entendió dos "simples" cosas; la primera y más importante: Estaba frita, bien frita. La segunda y última pero por eso no menos importante: Encajaría perfecto en el "trabajo" que le "ofrecía" Natsu. Tragó duro y se dio por muerta para cuando su amiga se enterara la razón de su despido-

**-Yo…Verás…-**No sabía como comenzar, justo como antes que llegara su "invitado"-**Todo esto es culpa de Natsu-**Dijo sin más mientras lo señalaba, delatándolo-

**-No se de que me hablas-**Negó mientras giraba su rostro_-"Rayos…SI se entera... Estaré perdido".-_Razonó para sus adentros el indagado-Yo solo te dije que necesitábamos a un médico-

**-Pero si redijiste que querías específicamente a Lucy, incluso me hiciste un interrogatorio sobre ella…-**Si las miradas mataran, ella ya estaría enterrada a unos cuantos Km bajo tierra, cortesía de Natsu D.; De igual forma, ella no se quedaba atrás, esto sería su hermosa venganza por culparla solo a ella por el despido de su amiga-

**-C-claro que no…-**Hubieran seguido "discutiendo" si no fuera por la camarera, que al abrir sui boca todos sin excepción la miraron-

**-Disculpen la demora jejeje**-Rió nerviosa al terminar su disculpa**-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-**

**- Finalmente…-**Susurró cierto pelirosa-**Yo quiero una hamburguesa y papas fritas con mucho picante-**

**-Un helado de menta-**

**-Típico de ti, Iceberg…-**

**-Ya cállate afeminado-**

**-Yo quiero un emparedado-**

**-Nosotras unos capuchinos por favor**-Pidió dulcemente Lucy, olvidándose de todo es to por sus modales y captando (aún más) la atención de Natsu-

**-Enseguida**-Al retirase, esperaron que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para seguir su "amena y amistosa charla".-

**-Bien, ya basta de esta estupidez. Ya díganme por que carajo me despidieron-**Exigió la rubia-

**-Vamos Natsu-san, cuéntale tu razón…-**Animó con el rubio con cierto movimiento de sus cejas-

**.-Si, díselo cerebro de carbón-**Alentó su mejor amigo/rival.-

**-Que mejor se lo diga Lissana, todo esto es por el favor que me debía**-

**-¡¿Qué?!-**Gritó exasperada la albina, ocasionando que todos los demás clientes giraran a ver su mesa-**Mierda contigo Natsu…-**Murmuró apenas audible antes de dar un profundo suspiro y comenzar con la tan esperada explicación-**Todo comenzó tres años atrás….-**

**-Me encantan las historias…-**Comentó el oji azúl-

**-Si, esto será, muy interesante…-**Apoyó el moreno-

**-¡Ya cállense y déjenme prestar atención!-**La rubia ya había perdido toda su paciencia, si es que alguna vez tuvo aunque sea un poco.-

**FLASH BACK:**

La misma peliblanca esperaba ansiosa en la banca de una plaza cercana a su ubicación actual. Miraba su reloj cada cinco minutos o menos, mientras balbuceaba insultos o maldiciones dirigidas hacia la misma persona permanentemente.

**-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese cabeza de chorlito?...-**Susurró-

**-¿Me buscabas?-**Le murmuraron en el oído, ocasionando un casi colapso nervioso o un posible paro cardíaco-

**-¡Kya!-**Gritó mientras su alma se iba de su cuerpo temporalmente, para regresar e intentar asesinar al causante de tal susto**-¡Casi me matas imbécil!-**

**-Si, si, lo que digas….-**Respondió desinteresado mientras se sobaba el lugar golpeado**-¿Para que me llamaste?, dímelo rápido, mi tiempo es oro-**

**-¿Por qué estás disfrazado?-**Preguntó al prestar más atención en la apariencia de su acompañante, y no era para más, lucía un espléndido traje negro, unos lentes de sol y un ridículo gorro que estúpidamente lo hacia lucir más sexy-

**-Ehh…larga historia, solo diré que no es tan fácil ser el nieto del padrino…- **

**-Después me cuentas.-**

**-Como quieras, iba a ser una historia repleta de acción, armas, sangre, balas…-**

**-Y bla, bla , bla-**Imitó moviendo su mano al igual que una marioneta.-

**- Tú te lo pierdes…-**Desistió-**Ya dime,¿Qué quieres?-**

**-Un favor, un gran favor-**

**-Claro, lo sea por una vieja amiga-**

**-¡¿A quién llamas vieja?!.-**

**-Liss yo... bah, solo dime que es lo que quieres- **

**-Trabajo, quiero empleo-**

**-Pan comido, pero no será gratis-**Le comentó mientras se ponía de pie-

**-Pide lo que quieras-**

**-Por ahora no quiero nada**_-"Aunque podría ser una gran chuleta de jamón ahumado…"-_Pensó, más descartó esta idea rápidamente, o desperdiciaría así un favor.-**Estudiaste medicina,¿Verdad?-**Preguntó antes de quedar fuera de su alcance visual-

**-Aja-**Le respondió-

**-Bien, debo cobrar un par de favores…-**Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj y subía a un lujoso auto-

**FIN FLAS BACK**

**-¡¿Me despidieron por un maldito favor?!.-**Estalló la rubia al comprender la situación-"_Yo los mato…"-_Y empezó a idear planes macabros de cómo torturarlos y finalmente asesinarlos-

**-Eso parece…**-Murmuró nerviosa Lissana rascándose la nuca-

**-Técnicamente fue por una extraña y espontánea obsesión del cabeza de chicle hacia…-**El pobre iba a decir que esa obsesión era la misma rubia, pero el nombrado lo dejó "dormido" para soñar en las ovejitas-

**-¡La comida picante!-**Intervino el pelirosa, alias cabeza de chicle-**SI eso…jejeje**-"_Maldito Grey casi se le escapa…"-_**La camarera se está tardando, ¿No?-**

_**-**_**Pero que rápido que cambias de tema Natsu-san cuando la rubia esta implicada…-**Este rubio de ojos celestes también calló en "dulces sueños" cortesía de Natsu. D-

_-"Malditos sean Grey, Sting…Ya verán cuando volvamos…"-_**Ya vuelvo-**Avisó mientras se ponía de pie-

_-"¿Pero que carajo?… ¡Están todos locos!"-_Pensó Lucy-**Ya explícame Lissana-**

**-Esta bien, pero no te pongas de mal humor-**

**-De acuerdo, te escucho-**

**-¿Conoces la Mafia Fairy Tail?-**

**-Si, es la mafia más alocada y violenta conocida y por conocer-**

**-Exacto y este imbécil es el nieto del jefe-**Con tan solo decir "jefe", la barbilla de Lucy quedó totalmente desencajada-

**-¡¿De verdad?!-**Preguntó impresionada-

**-Sep, pero eso no es todo, en un principio cuando Natsu me consiguió empleo, también atendía a sus "amigos, ¿Comprendes?-**

**-Eso creo-**

**-Bien, pero se me estaba complicando hasta que llegaste tú, ese día, tu primer día ¿recuerdas a quién atendiste?.-**

**-Un poco…era un hombre de 1.80m…ojos jade y …-**Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente-**C-cabello rosa…-**

**FIN cap :B**

**¡Feliz navidad! :D**


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿¡Qué Carajo?

Guns´N Love

BY: NekoNalu29

Capítulo 3: ¡¿Qué Carajo?!

**-C-cabello rosa…-**Terminó su oración recordando su primer día en ese hospital, su primer paciente y su ahora su (auto denominado) nuevo jefe.-

**FLASH BACK:**

**2 años y medio atrás**

**-Lucy Hearthfilia, a emergencias por favor-**Se escuchó por el altavoz, llamando así la atención de dicha especialista-

_-"¡M-mi primer paciente!…Que nervios…."-_Estos eran algunos de los pensamientos que en ese momento divagaban por la mente de la rubia**-¡Ya voy!-**Hizo saber mientras rápidamente se dirigía a la sala de emergencias-

Caminó/corrió lo más rápido que sus pies la dejaron, después de todo se supone que si es una emergencia es sumamente importante, ¿No? Al final del extenso pasillo blanco había dos puertas plateadas y frías, las cuales atravesó mientras se colocaba los guantes de látex blancos, se acomodaba la bata y se colocaba unas fundas en los pies y una gorra en el cabello, claro, además de tapa boca, había escuchado que tenía un herido de bala. Su impresión no tardó en llegar, pero con sumo autocontrol, dominó a sus nervios.

**-"Rayos... ¿mi primer caso y es tan complicado? Al menos mi paciente es lindo…peor de aspecto extraño…¿Será teñido? ¡Lucy concéntrate!"-**

**-Doctora, ¿Qué hacemos?-**Le preguntó una de los tantos enfermeras y enfermeros allí presentes-

**-Eh….-**_"¡Cálmate Lucy!, piensa que la vida de este hombre está en tus manos, ¡Si!"_

**-A-ayúdenme…-**Habló como pudo el herido pelirosa, para que luego Lucy apretara su mano-

**-No te preocupes, yo te salvaré. Lo juro-**En ese instante, al escuchar su voz, él cerró sus ojos, dejando su vida en las manos de esa rubia desconocida y su equipo de médicos-_"Pobre… me aseguraré que se salve, ¡No permitiré que nadie muera en mis manos!"-_Se juró a si misma-** ¿Pulso?-**Preguntó-

**-Sobre 180-**

**-¿Presión sanguínea?-**

**-18-**

**-Tenemos que extraerle esa bala ahora, denle morfina y entúbenlo, comenzaremos con la incisión-**Le suministraron dicha droga junto a anestesia, lo suficiente como para "dormirlo" durante un par de horas, para luego colocarle ese tubo por la laringe hasta los pulmones y hacer

que el oxígeno llegara a ellos-

Con muchos nervios y miedo de fallar, tomó el bisturí con las manos temblorosas, para luego tranquilizarse y comenzar la fisura en la barrera de protección humana ya dañada; tomó las pinzas y extrajo la bala, la colocó en la bandeja y comenzó la costura. Al terminar, un extraño enfermero con complejo de vaca se lo llevó a la sala de recuperación

_-"Bien…creo que hice todo bien, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se recupere"-_Limpió algo de sudor de su frente con la manga y se quitó el tapa boca.-

-**Usted es maravillosa Hime-**La felicitó una de las enfermeras**-Llámeme Virgo, estoy a sus servicios,¿Es hora del castigo?.-**Habló la masoquista asistente pelirosa-

**-¡¿Eh?!-**Exclamó con una gran gota en su sien-**C-caro que no… Y es un gusto conocerte Virgo-**

**-Es verdad, además de hermosa eres muy buena en tu trabajo, soy Loke, pero llámame Leo.-**Se presentó uno de los tantos más, solo que con el cabello naranja/marrón-

_-"Es guapo… pero, ¿Por qué me guiñó el ojo? ¿Está coqueteándome?"-_**Soy Lucy, y hoy es mi primer día-**Respondió sonriente-

**-Es un placer conocerte-**Y besó su mano, haciéndola sonrojar-

**-¿Q-Qué haces?-**

**-Tsk, si serás estúpida… -**Comentó otra médica peliazul**.-¿No te das cuenta que este mujeriego quiere llevarte a la cama?-**

**-¡Acuario!-**Se quejó avergonzado el aludido.-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**-¿Lo recordaste?-**

**-Aja… También recuerdo que después de eso, no te vi en todo el día, ahora comprendo a razón-**Susurró-**Entonces… ¿El fue mi primer paciente?-**

**-Exacto-**

**-¿Y por eso me quiere en la mafia?.-**

**-Sinceramente, no estoy muy segura de su razón-**

**-Wa~-**Despertó el moreno con un inmenso moretón en el rostro-

_-"¡¿Ya despertó?!"-_Se asombraron ellas-

**-Maldito cerebro de carbón cabeza de chicle, afeminado…te mataré…-**Murmuró mientras se tronaba unos huesos y crecía una aura maligna, causando que las chicas obtuvieran una "interesante" gota al más puro estilo anime en sus nucas-

**-Natsu-san…Estas me las pagas…-**Y ahora despertaba el rubio, o más bien, "L perra personal de Natsu".-**Y dime, Lissana, ¿Cierto?-**Preguntó a la peliblanca-

**-S-si…-**

**-Bien, nos llevaremos a tu amiga-Habló el moreno-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Estos imbéciles están diciendo que Luce comienza a trabajar hoy-**

**-¡Yo no iré a ningún lugar con estos tres raros desconocidos!.-**No hace falta explicar quién lo dijo, ¿O si?-

**-Mi nombre es Grey Fullboster, 23 años experto en armas de fuego.-**

**-Soy Sting Eucliffe, 21 años, maestro en todo tipo de luchas-**

**-Natsu Dragneel, 23 años asombrosamente genial y mejor que estos tarados en todo tipo de artes marciales y o armas-**Prácticamente se burlaba en la cara de sus "amigos", suponemos que para "asombrar a la rubia"-**¿Ahora ya vendrás con nosotros?-**

**-¡Claro que no!-**

**-Técnicamente no te lo estábamos preguntando…-**Ahora aparece un tercer hombre repleto de pearcings y un largo cabello negro-Enana, entra a la coneja en el auto-

**-Primero,¡No me llames enana!-**Lo golpea brutalmente-**Y segundo, no se llama "Coneja", es la novia de N…-**Natsu le tapó la boca-

**-No digas eso…-**Ordenó ¿Sonrojado?-

**-Como sea, no podemos obligarla-**

**-¡Finalmente alguien cuerdo!-**Festejó la rubia con exageradas y dramáticas falsas lágrimas-

**-Nos presentaremos, Soy Levy McGarden, y este imbécil es Gajell Redfox, trabajamos con Natsu y el maestro nos envió a ayudarlo previendo alguna estupidez-**Explicó la pequeña mujer peliazul-**Agradece que no vino Erza-**Le susurró al pelirosado, quién tragó duro al tan solo imaginársela-

**-¡Gracias Dios!-**Gritó el-

**-Idiota…-**Dijeron todos con un gran Face palm-

**-Digan los que quieran.**-Se detuvo unos momentos y tomó a la rubia al igual que un saco de papas ignorando los gritos y patadas de Lucy para empezar a caminar hasta el estacionamiento

bajo todas las miradas de todas las personas pasantes. Detuvo su andar unos instantes y giró su rostro, su ahora muy serio rostro para decir:-**Pero nadie evitará que esté a su lado-**

**-¡Bájame idiota!-**Gritaba en vano la "secuestrada"-

**-Que tierno…-**Dijo la peliblanca deslumbrada ante la acción y palabras de su gran amigo-

**-Ojala "alguien" fuera así conmigo…-**Susurró cierta bajita peliazul observando "disimuladamente" a su compañero de pearcings-

FIN cap :B

Seee... me quedó cortito… u.u' Perdón por eso…-


	5. Capítulo 4: Nueva Vida, Nuevo Comienzo

**Guns´N Love**

**BY: NekoNalu29**

**Capítulo 4: Nueva Vida, Nuevo Comienzo.**

**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:** **:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**: :**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:** **:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**

_**¡Perdón! Siento haberme tardazo en actualizar… T.T Pero habrá valido la pena, les aseguro que este cap habrá valido la espera! Xp ( O eso espero u.u°)**_

**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:** **:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**: :**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:** **:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**

**-¿Dijiste algo, Enana?-**Preguntó distraído el de pearcings-

**-Idiota insensible….-**Y simplemente se fue, después de todo debía evitar que el pelirosa cometiera alguna de sus típicas idioteces, solo que esta vez con un factor que alteraría un "poquito" las consecuencias; lo quisiera o no la rubia, ya estaba involucrada con ellos.-

**-¿Eh?-**Fue lo que murmuró el moreno sin entender absolutamente nada- **Tsk**_- "¿Quién las entiende?"-_Pensó-

**-Etto…-**Murmuró cierta albina-

**-Como que deberíamos ir con ellos, ¿Ne?-**Preguntó el rubio-

**-Me parece buena idea, pero antes, ¿Por qué no me cuentas que es lo que planea el "gran genio" de Natsu?-**

**-Jajaja. Supongo que es sencillo, el quiere estar con Lucy-san-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Em… **_**-**__"¿Cómo explicarlo mejor?"...-_**Natsu-san planea hacer que la rubia trabaje con nosotros como médica, después de todo esa parte no es mentira, en verdad necesitamos a alguien. Pero ese no es el punto; el punto es que Natsu-san quiere que Lucy-san lo ame como el a ella**-Le mencionó, para luego ruborizarse un poco y con cierto brillo especial en los ojos observar detenidamente a la oji celeste**-**_"Creo que Natsu-san no es el único enamorado… Quiéreme Lissana…"-_

**-**_"Creo que ya es tiempo de olvidarme del pasado y comenzar otra vez… después de todo, Natsu y yo después de ese "encuentro" notamos que lo nuestro no era esa clase de amor…"-_Le sonrió tierna y melancólicamente antes de tomarlo de la mano y emprender su camino hacia el resto de sus "amigos"-_"Creo que puedo volver a empezar…"-_

_-"¿Por qué cambió tan drásticamente su humor? ¿Por qué tiene esa mirada triste?"-_Razonaba el rubio mientras miraba sus manos unidas y recordaba el rostro de Lissana-

**-Me dejaron solo…-**Susurró el único que quedaba-**Malditos imbéciles, me las pagarán, ¿Cómo se atreven a olvidarse de mi?-**_"Debí haber traído a Jubia conmigo…"-_**Rayos… Estúpidas Perras-**Concluyó Grey-

Mientras tanto, a unas tres cuadras, se encontraban "el secuestrador y la secuestrada" teniendo una "amistosa charla" en medio del estacionamiento, siendo en entretenimiento principal de muchos.

**-¡Bájame maldito idiota!-**Le gritaba Lucy mientras seguía pateando a cierto pelirosa que parecía no comprender que ella quería que la bajasen-

**-Ya cállate Luce-**

**-¡Que yo no me llamo "Luce"! , ¡Mi nombre es Lucy, L-U-C-Y!-**Deletreó ya sacada de quicio completamente y olvidando al 100% sus modales. A este paso, sus preciados modales….**-¡Ya suéltame retrasado cabeza de chicle!-**

_-"Esta rubia… está empezando a fastidiarme…"-_Y una gran vena empezó a palpitar en su cien. Pero esto se detuvo cuando en su campo visual se coló un auto ya conocido que no representaba buenas noticias-"_Oracion Seis… Esto no es bueno…"-_**Lucy, ya cállate**-Le susurró al bajarla-**No debemos llamar la atención. Por primera vez en mi vida, no estoy buscando problemas-**

**-¡Por fin me sueltas tarado!-**Y lo golpea. Ignorando completamente su comentario de no llamar la atención- **Ya demás de retrasado eres un pervertido, mientras me cargabas como un saco e papas me tocabas el trasero… pervertido-**

**-Lucy-**Le volvió a advertir al ver ese auto negro más cerca aún-

**-¡¿Y todavía me pides que me callé?!-**

**-Estos tipos no son ningunos angelitos y me están buscando por haberlos destrozado anteriormente, es decir, por venganza, y créeme que no les importará matarte en el proceso -**Explicó, sabiendo que era olímpicamente ignorado por la rubia que tenía a unos pocos centímetros**-; así que, si valoras aunque sea un poco tu vida, ¡Ya cállate!-**Gritó, aún así, ella seguía recriminándole que era un pervertido, un patán, y mil cosas más-**Tienes que estar jodiéndome…-**Concluyó llevándose la palma a la frente, para luego tener una "grandiosa" idea de cómo hacer para pasar desapercibidos (en el caso de que hallan sido tan entupidos para no darse cuanta de quien era) ante esos "matones de cuarta"(según Natsu, eso eran) -"_Al menos no lo haré obligado y tendré una buena excusa…"-_Sonrió anchamente antes de acercarse peligrosamente sobre su presa y acorralarla en el capó del auto con ambos brazos a sus costados-

**-¡¿Ee?!-**Fue lo último que dijo Lucy antes de tener los labios apresados por el pelirosa con ahora un nuevo gorro que lo "pidió prestado" a un "amable señor" que pasaba distraídamente por ahí-_"M-me está… ¡me está besando!. ¡Natsu me está besando!... besa bien…"-_Dejó de pensar con coherencia para llevar sus brazos al cuello del hombre que sellaba sus labios y corresponder gustosa ese beso que le brindaba, para sentir como su lengua jugaba una lucha sin vencedor con la del, para sentir sin "razón aparente" esas mariposas en el estómago t comprender cada vez menos.-**N-natsu…-**Susurró al separarse agitadamente por oxígeno. Luego reaccionó y lo miró expectantemente furiosa-

-_"Estoy condenado. Y yo que pensé que por la forma en que me había correspondido ese delicioso eso me había perdonado por cargarla como una saco de papas…"-_Concluyó-"_pero volviendo lo relevante, ¿Se fueron los de Oracion Seis? ¿Habrán sido tan despistados como para no haberme reconocido? ¡jajajaja idiotas!-"_

**-¿Natsu-san?-**_Preguntó un muy sorprendido rubio-" ¡¿Tan rápido la enamoró!?, ya recuerdo por qué quise este trabajo, Natsu-san es genial"-_

**-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-**Y ahora la albina estupefacta.-_"Natsu se volvió muy rápido con le paso de los años…"-_

**-Salamander estaba devorando a la coneja sin piedad, y ella parecía disfrutarlo-**El de pearcings también tenía que abrir su enorme bocota y hacer explotar de suma vergüenza a la rubia-_"Gigigi salamander no es ningún estúpido…"-_

**-No sabía que ibas a tener de empleada a tu novia cabeza de lava-**

**-No es lo que parece playboy de quinta-**

**-¿A no?-**Comentó la única callada y no involucrada hasta el momento-**Entonces expliquen por que si supuestamente se acaban de conocer ya se estabas besando como si su vida dependiera de ello**-Dijo la peliazul-

**-Etto…-**Lucy iba a abrir su boca, más únicamente fue para respirar y caer desmayada para ser atrapada por la persona causante de todo este escándalo; es decir, nada más y nada menos que su príncipe azul, ¿o tal vez sería príncipe rosa?-

**-Jajaja-**Explotó en risas el mejor amigo/rival del pelirosa-**El afeminado la besó tanto que la dejó sin aire y se desmayó!-**Y ahora también caía desmayado luego de hacer sonrojar furtivamente al "insultado"-

**-¿Alguien más va a decir alguna estupidez?**-Preguntó amablemente mientras una gran aura oscura crecía a su alrededor y levantaba su puño libre en seña de amenaza, más nadie respondió y solo tragaron duro con una gran gota en sus nucas-

**-Y-yo no te tengo miedo Salamander, solo no quiero hacer enfadar a la Enana-**Se excusó el

de gran cabella y variadas perforaciones-

**-Cobarde…-**Le susurró la misma peliazul- **Y no me llames Enana-**

**-Si quieren que les diga por qué besé a Lucy lo diré, pero tengo una gran razón por la cual no esperé-**Comenzó ya más tranquilo el pelisalmón después de dejar "descansar" a la desmayada-

**-No hay necesidad, Natsu-san, ya medio mundo sabe que lo hiciste por que la amas, genio**-

**-C-claro que no fue por eso…-**Dijo más rojo que un tomate-

**-Pero si te gusssssta-**Gaturreó la albina-

**-¿Me vana a escuchar o no?-**

**-¿Y ahora te haces el serio, piromaniático retirado?-**

**-No me llames así Streaper-**

**-Ya déjense de pelear y dinos tu supuesta excusa-**

**-La Enana tiene razón, ya dinos por que besaste a la Coneja-**

**-Nos siguió Oracion Seis, ¿Bien?, necesitaba pasar desapercibido-**

**-Dime que es broma…-**Habló sin palabras (al igual que el reto) el rubio de ojos azules-

**-No lo es Bitch.-san-**

**-No me llames perra-**

**-Pero si sabes que lo eres ¿Quién es mi perra personal?-**Le preguntó jugando con sus mejillas-**Si, tu lo eres, ti lo eres-**Y eso fue la gota que derramó la paciencia del ofendido, dándole un buen golpe y ahora él estaba inconciente-

**-Imbécil…-**Murmuró el dueño de ese derechazo-

**-Bravo, ahora tenemos al estúpido afeminado y a al Coneja desmayados-**

**-¿Qué haremos ahora?-**Indagó la albina, en ese instante, todos la observaron con el rostro iluminado (literalmente)-**¿Por qué me miran así?-**

**-Tienes una casa,¿Cierto?-**Habló el moreno de cabello corto. Ella asintió débilmente-

**-Y no está vigilada por nadie, ¿Verdad?-**Ahora el otro moreno la interrogaba. Volvió a dar la misma respuesta positiva-

**-¿Y vives sola?-**Ahora el último hombre conciente la interrogaba, solo que esta vez también tenía sus propios intereses. De igual forma, la peliblanca volvió a asentir lentamente, mucho

menos segura de que si era buena idea darles esos datos a integrantes de la gran mafia-

**-Perfecto, iremos a tu casa-**Concluyó Levy-

**-¿Qué?-**Dijera lo que dijera, no tenía oportunidad-

**FIN cap :B**

**Espero que hallan podido olvidar mi retraso :D**


	6. Capítulo 5: Patas Arriba(parte1)

**Guns N'Love**

**BY: NekoNalu29**

**Capítulo 5: Mundo Y Casa Patas Arriba. (Parte1)**

* * *

No importó cuanto se quejó, pataleó y gritó la albina, ya todos estaban reunidos en SU casa haciéndola pasar por una sala de reuniones mientras ambos desmayados "descansaban" en su cuarto, en su cama, en su preciado sommier Queen recién tendido y recién comprado.

**-¡¿Me pueden explicar por qué todos están en MI casa haciendo lo que les plazca?!.-**

**-Em… por que tu la ofreciste para reunirnos y ver que hacemos con Salamander y la coneja- **"Explicó" el de pearcings-

**-No fue así, ustedes empezaron a hacer preguntas raras sobre mi casa y cuando quise ver ya estábamos aquí, Natsu y Lucy (ambos desmayados) estaban en mi cama y ahora están tomando el té mientras hablan del partido de anoche-**

**-Pero admite que el partido estuvo épico-**Comentó el segundo moreno-

**-De cierta forma si…-**

**-¿Pero y cuando Smith apuntó un tanto**?- Entre ambos morenos le estaban haciendo olvidar su "enojo"-_"Esto fue fácil…"-_Pensaroncon una sonrisa que disimularon muy bien ambos involucrados en la distracción de ella-

**-¡Eso fue genial!-**Vociferó mientras alzaba los brazos y seguidamente tomaba una silla;

ya estaba completamente dentro de ese "juego". De forma inconciente, pero lo estaba-

**-¿Logramos distraerla?-**Le susurró el rubio a la peliazul-

**-Eso creo…-**Respondió de igual forma-

**-Natsu-san nos va a deber una… Y todavía que nos hizo cargarlo…-**

**-Si, pero fue un buen plan, así dudo que los de Oracion Seis no encuentren- **

**-Es verdad, y también va a tener una "oportunidad" con la rubia-**

**-Exacto, Lu-chan no tiene novio ni nada, ya la investigué.-**

**-¿Lu-chan?-**

**-Si, de una forma algo extraña me encariñé con ella-**

**-Pero ella hasta hoy no sabía de tu existencia-**

**-Larga historia-**

**-Chicos, ¿Quieren más té o algo?-**Se ofreció la peliblanca mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie-

**-Claro-**Respondieron al unísono todos. En cuanto ella desapareció en la cocina se miraron cómplicemente-

**-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé…-**Comentó el moreno de corta cabellera-

**-Es verdad, la creía más inteligente… Como Natsu.-san-**

**-Si sigues opón eso de "Natsu-san" te aseguro que no vas a tener oportunidad con ella, Sting- **

**-Es verdad-**

**-Muy cierto-**

**-N-no se de que me hablan…-**Con un leve sonrojo y totalmente avergonzado por tener sus planes frustrados por sus amigos, decidió cambiar rápidamente de tema-**¿Qué creen que esté haciendo Natsu-san y la rubia ahora?-**

**-¿Procreando más conejos y más Salamanders?-**Opinó burlescamente el ya conocido hombre de pearcings- **Gigigi-**

**-Jajaja-**

**-Hablando en serio, ¿Habrá despertado Lucy?-**Preguntó el otro moreno-

**-Yo apoyo la opinión del orangután-**Comentó el rubio**-¿A caso no vieron como se besaban? Natsu-san ya la debe de estar follando-**

**-¡¿A quién llamas orangután?!-**Simplemente fue ignorado-

**-Dudo que Lu-chan se deje-**

**-¿Apostamos?-**Dijeron los 4 a la vez-Hecho-

**-500 dólares a que lo están haciendo-**

**-100 a que no-**La peli azul mantenía su opinión-

**-300 a favor-**El rubio fanboy del pelirosado estaba de acuerdo con el primer moreno-

**-Para emparejara las cosas a puesto en contra aunque crea lo contrario-**El moreno sin pearcigs simplemente estaba aburrido-**150 a que Lucy lo mandó a pescar-**

**-¿Qué es todo ese dinero?-**La recién retornada albina junto a la jarra de té de porcelana con decoraciones de flores no entendía nada-

**-Eeh…-**

**-Etto…-**

**-¡Pervertido!-**Se escuchó el grito proveniente desde otra habitación-

**-¿Alguien más escuchó eso?-**

**-Rayos…. Perdí 500/300 dólares- **Ambos perdedores lloraban por dentro-

**-¡Gané 800 dólares!-**Festejó la peliazul-

**-¿Me pueden explicar todo esto?-**

**-Es solo un ajuste de cuentas-**

* * *

**:3:3:3:3:**#:**3**:**3**:#:******3:3:3:3:**#:**3**:**3**:#******:********3:3:3:3:****  
**

* * *

En la habitación al final del pasillo que conectaba la sala donde se encontraba el resto de los invitados, yacía una habitación. Más específicamente el cuarto de Lissana, y ahora la

"recepción de los desmayados" una rubia abría lentamente los ojos luego de desmayarse, para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada jade y un tierno abrazo de cierto pelirosa.

_-"Es tan hermosa…"-_Eso era lo único que pensaba él mientras luego de haberse hecho el desmayado la observaba descansar-**Hola-**La saludó al notar los primeros síntomas de que empezaba a despertar-

**-Hola…-**Razonó un momento, observó a su alrededor y siguió los brazos que le rodeaban la cintura, se sonrojó y finalmente**:-¡Pervertido!.-**Y rápidamente el ya estaba tirado en el suelo-

**-¡¿Por qué me tiraste, Luce?!-**

**-M-me estabas abrazando…y antes tu… tu me…-**_"El me besó…"-_

**-Te besé, ¿No te gustó?-**

**-Yo…-**Antes de poder responder (si es que pensaba hacerlo realmente), se escuchó un gran estruendo seguido de una explosión y un tiroteo en la sala en donde ocurría el "ajuste de cuentas"**-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-**Nuevamente el la estaba abrazando,solo que estaba vez para protegerla delo que quiera que halla pasado del otro lado dela puerta-

**-No lo se, pero quédate aquí. Iré a ver. **-"¡_¿Nos encontraron?!"-_Esta situación típica en una película de acción, provocó que el pelirosado tuviera que tomar medidas drásticas. Me refiero a que lo empujó a tomar su arma de entre su espalda. Tomó a Lucy por los hombors y la miró a los ojos -"_Pensé que los habíamos despistado __con esa escenita..." -_**No le abras a nadie que no sea yo-**Le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente-

_**-**_**Pero…-**

**-No te preocupes, no dejaré que te ocurra nada. **_-"Te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, Lucy"-_La abrazó por última vez y se dirigió a la puerta-**Toma este teléfono, te llamaré para decirte lo que ocurre y lo que tienes que hacer. Cierra la puerta con la llave, Lissana me dijo que está en el cajón-**Antes de salir le lanzó un celular rojo y le señaló la cómoda al lado derecho de la cama en donde ella estaba arrodillada-

**-Hai...-**_"Espero que todos estén bien..."_-**Regresa pronto Natsu...-**Tan solo cuando el abrió la puerta para salir, se pudo ver una gran humareda y se escuchaba demasiados tiros para la cantidad de personas que recordaba-

* * *

**:3:3:3:3:**#:**3**:**3**:#:**3:3:3:3:**#:**3**:**3**:#******:********3:3:3:3:**

* * *

**-Ya páguenme idiotas ilusos-**La peliazul estaba junto a ambos hombres (el rubio y el de pearcings) con la mano abierta esperando su suma de dinero ganada "justamente"-

**-No es justo… yo no la estuve acosando por seis meses, Enana**-Y le tendió el grupo de billetes que esperaba la pequeña dama, más, ella tuvo que "cinchar" para conseguirlos-

**-Yo tampoco… simplemente la conocía desde ahora…-**Con el rubio no fue diferente-

**-No se de que me hablan.-**Respondió mientras contaba los billetes unos por uno-

**-¿De dónde salió todo ese dinero?-**Totalmente atónita, la albina no sabía que otra cosa hacer que no sea preguntar. Pero nadie alcanzó a excusarse por qué desde fuera de la propiedad tiraron un "ladrillo" que rompió el vidrio de la ventana que tenían a sus espaladas**-¿Qué rayos…?-**

**-¡Es una bomba!-**

**-¡Cúbranse!-**Gajell tiró la mesa y la usaron como escudo,mientras Sting se encargaba de cuidar de la albina y Grey volteó el sofá para hacer una improvisada trinchera junto a la mesa-

**-Díganme que no fui el único en traer mis juguetes...-**Les mencionó el moreno experto en armas (Grey)-

**-Claro que no, tarado-**

**-Bien, porque esto será divertido...-**Comentó el rubio antes de cargar su arma y salir a la luz para comenzar el intercambio de balas-

**FIN :B**

* * *

**P**erdón ... me quedó algo corto... T.**T**


	7. Capítulo 6: Patas Arriba(parte2)

Guns N'Love

BY: NekoNalu29

Capítulo 6: Mundo Y Casa Patas Arriba. (Parte2)

Natsu POV:

_-"Dios… ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!. Todo iba bien, como lo había planeado, los idiotas de Oracion Seis no me reconocieron cuando me besé con Lucy y me puse ese ridículo gorro… _

_Si no son ellos entonces, ¿Quién? "-_Corría y me escabullía en la casa de Lissana procurando que nadie me viera para averiguar quien carajo nos atacaba y por qué. Se que no somos los más pasivos, se que somos los mejores y más poderosos, por lo que tenemos a muchos en contra... pero ya hemos eliminado a varios. ¿Quién queda?_-"Ese es…"-_Delante de mi estaba nada más y nada menos que el maldito que había intentado matar al maestro cuando nos invadieron y destruyeron nuestra "fortaleza" hace tres años… ¿todavía continúan con eso? Se que nos odian por haber destruido la mitad de su grupo… pero, por favor.

**-Aria-**Nombré al que tenía en frente de mí apuntándome con un revolver-

**-Qué tristeza… Ha pasando tiempo sin verte Salamander-**

**-¿Qué quieres maldito?-**Ahora yo lo apuntaba con mi preciosa arma**-¿Venganza por destruir Phantom?-**

**-Queremos hacerte sufrir y eliminar al traidor de Gajell-**

**- Es una pena, no conseguirás ninguna de las dos-**Esa voz…Tenemos refuerzos-

-**Pero si es la gran Titania…-**

**-¡Erza!-**Dije asombrado**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-El maestro me mandó a mi y a Mira por ustedes, se estaban tardando mucho por el paquete-**Lucy no es ningún paquete…-**Los seguimos hasta aquí y nos encontramos con la gente de Jose-**Perfecto... ya tuvieron que haber eliminado a algunos…Ese duo es invencible- Ayuda a los demás, yo me encargaré de este mal nacido-

**-No deberías subestimarme. Que triste…-**

**-Ya cállate-**Le di un tiro, pero lo evadió como si anda. Este tipo… -

**-¡Ya vete!-**Y ahora erza abría fuego contra él, tengo que aprovechar la situación. Corrí y me aleé de ellos. Me escondí tras de una pared y comencé a pensar para tratar de ver como ganar esta "guerra"-

_-"Esto es malo. Si Aria está aquí, Jose está vivo. Mierda, ya lo habíamos vencido una vez; Cuando el tarado de Gajell se unió a Fairy Tail. Tengo que ayudar a los demás… Espera, falta Lissana. Rayos… Piensa Natsu, tienes que proteger a Lucy y a Lissana, sabiendo que por lo menos hay diez personas que matar aquí. Erza dijo que vino junto a Mira, ella debe de estar junto al Play Boy y a mi perra, quedaría Levy. Bien eso es bueno… Tengo que ir por Lissana y Sting, los junto con Lucy y vuelvo con los demás. Perfecto, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo?, ¡¿Cómo, _

_mierda?!"_

Nunca en mi vida había tenido que quemarme tanto los sesos pensando en como salvar a alguien… generalmente iba solo y mataba a todo quien estuviera en mi camino. Era más sencillo pensar eso que planear una forma en que no halla heridos sabiendo que son (por lo menos) diez contra cinco, pero esas dos cuentan como diez así que… estamos mas o menos parejos; eso es bueno, pero no soluciona mi problema de llevar a Lissana junto a Lucy y juntarlas con el afeminado de Sting para protegerlas… rayos.

**-Miren a quién tenemos aquí…-**Esa voz… Esto no es bueno-**Te dije zorra que lo hallaría**-Me giro y me encuentro con algo que quería evitar, encontró a Lucy… a mi Luce-

**-Minerva-**Susurró, pero ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!-

**-S-suéltame…-**Yo mato a esta maldita hija de puta, está haciéndole daño a Lucy. La está tomando de los pelos mientras le apunta a la cabeza-

**-Déjala, mal nacida, ella no tiene nada que ver-**

**-¿A no?-**Me esta tomando el pelo, tiene algo entre manos-**Pero si tan solo me fui y ya te estás revolcando con esta golfa, tan solo mírala. No es otra cosa que eso, solo sirve para revolcarse. Te hubieras quedado conmigo-**

**-Nunca tuvimos nada, ya suéltala o te vuelo los sesos-**

**-¿Qué dices?**-¿Tantos años y no se ha olvidado?-**Siempre fuiste un caballero, excepto en la cama, ahí siempre eras un salvaje-**Dice lamiéndose provocadoramente sus labios exageradamente maquillados de rojo.Esta ramera de cuarta me está haciendo enfurecer-

**-¡Ah!-**¡Esta puta acaba de golpear a Lucy!**-¡Suéltame!-**No, por favor Lucy, no hagas alguna estupidez…Y como si me leyera la mete le da un codazo a las costillas, pero la ofrecida la toma mas fuerte y la levanta por los pelos para que la observe mientras le pone el arma en el cuello-

**-¿A caso no te das cuenta que esta es una conversación de amantes, ramera?-**Y vuelve a

golpearla-**¡Mantiénete callada, zorra!-**

**-Te lo advierto Minerva, deja de golpearla u olvidaré por completo mis malditos modales-**

**-Cariño, tu solo mandas en la cama-**

**-¡Ya deja de decir patrañas!-**Golpeo enfurecido la pared cercana y hago caer algo de pintura, estoy que hiervo y esta maldita ofrecida esta hiriendo a Lucy por mi culpa-**Suelta a Lucy ahora o te mato, ¿comprendes?**-Le quito el seguro a mi arma demostrando que no bromeo y le apunto al medio de su frente-

**-A mi no me apuntes o yo soy quien la mata, ¿Aún no entiendes que si me disparas ella muere conmigo?-**Esto no me gusta. Si corro hacia ella le dispara a Lucy, un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a cometer-

**-¿No te das cuentas que ella es un simple juguete y no me importa lo que le suceda?-**Debo aparentar que Lucy no me importa, tengo que protegerla a toda costa-**Mátala si quieres, yo **solo Quero eliminarte-Más vale que con esto consiga librarme de esta detestable mujer-

-¿En verdad?-Ese tono… creo que fue mala idea haber dicho aquello…-

**-Natsu…-**Murmuró mi rubia. Como lamento haber dicho eso, espero que haya funcionado-

**-En ese caso no te importará que le meta una bala, ¿O si?-**No… ¡No!-**Veamos... ¿Te torturo o te mato?**-Le llega a disparar y yo mismote encargaré de que se la coma un cocodrilo mientras aún tenga vida**-Me agrada la idea de verte sufrir, mal nacida**-Y sucedió lo que menos quiero en esta vida. Le disparó en la pierna, haciéndola gemir y gritar de sufrimiento-

**-¡Ah!-**Ese grito lo sentí como una puñalada en medio del corazón-

**-Maldita…-**Murmuré apretando los puños y volviéndole a apuntar, observando con horror la sangre brotar de la pierna de Lucy junto a su cara de agonía-**Lamentarás haberla dañado…-**

**-¿A si?-**Me preguntó con sorna-**Probemos que me dices si vuelvo a dispararle, trataré de no matarla, aún-**Esta hija de puta está incentivándome para que le meta una bala en medio de la cabeza-

**-Perra…-**Escupí con aborrecimiento-**No te atrevas a hacerla nada. ¿Qué quieres?-**

**-Que volvamos-**

**-Eso no sucederá, pide algo coherente, ¿Quieres dinero, sexo, un perro? ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!-**

**-Lo segundo de tu lista, más tu amor-**

**-Mi amor no lo conseguirás nunca-**

**-Te equivocas, si mato a esta ofrecida, tarde o temprano volverás arrastrándote a mí-**

**-Estas enferma-**

**-De amor hacia ti-**

**-Si me amaras me entenderías-**

**-Claro que te entiendo, estas cegado por el cuerpo de plástico de esta ramera.-**Las ganas que tengo de matarla se incrementan cada vez que abre la maldita boca-**Pero no te quejabas cuando estabas sobre mi, o yo sobre ti, ni cunado te besaba o te tocaba-**

**-Solo era sexo y ya, nuca fue más allá de eso-**

**-¡Te equivocas!-**Tengo que evitar que siga hiriendo a Lucy…-**Y te lo demostraré si la mato-**

**-Cálmate, Minerva, baja el arma, no hagas que yo te mate-**Bajé por un segundo mi arma demostrando que no la mataría. Por lo menos si no toca a Lucy, pero sigue teniéndola del pelo mientras le apunta, ahora el abdomen, cerca del hígado-**Te juro que si disparas una vez más te haré sufrir no te imaginas cuanto, solo suéltala-**

**-Prométeme una cosa-**

**-Lo que quieras-**

**-Si la dejo ir me harás el amor, aquí y ahora-**Esta psicópata…-

**-Lo que quieras, solo suéltala, deja que se valla-**Al dar mi respuesta ella aflojó el agarre de Lucy. Por un momento me sentí aliviado de que ella quedara fuera de esta locura, a pesar de que por ahora no pueda caminar bien, más me equivoqué completamente… Minerva la soltó ya la dejó caer al suelo con ahora escombros, para luego dispararle-

**-¡NO!.-**Grité mientras corría hacia ella y la muy mala nacida al ver que le erró el disparo hacia la cabeza volvió a intentar, solo que esta vez al vientre. Todo sucedía en cámara lenta, Minerva disparándole a Lucy con una estúpida sonrisa psicópata y sínica, la sangre brotando aún más de la pierna y la nueva herida de bala de mi rubia en el abdomen…-**¡Maldita!-**Espeté mientras ella escapaba y Lucy tocía y escupía sangre-

**-Ahora nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros, cariño-**Tan solo decirme "cariño" le disparé cerca del corazón, desgraciadamente la bala no la tocó, el muy despreciable de Rufous… ese rubio teñido mal nacido con ese estúpido sombrero y ese maldito chaleco antibalas-

**-Vámonos, Minerva, el afeminado no está muy alegre con lo que hiciste…-**Si no tuviera a Lucy entre mis brazos tratando de parar sus hemorragias, los mataría con mis propias manos hasta destriparlos y desmembraros lentamente, haciéndolos sufrir como las malditas ratas que son-**Además, cumpliste tu cometido, matar a la rubia-**

**-¡Nos vemos luego Natsu-kun!-**Y se fue corriendo junto a ese bastardo-

**-Lucy… no me dejes… pronto vendrá la ayuda, ¡¿Por qué saliste?!-**

**-Y-yo… cof,cof-**

**-Shsh, mejor no hables, gurda ese oxígeno-**Busqué entre mis bolsillos un celular con que llamar a los demás o una ambulancia-Rayos… te di mi celular.-

**-E-está en mi bolsillo… cof, cof-**

**-No hables-**Le pido mientras reviso sus bolsillos, por suerte no estaba en alguno de los bolsillos traseros…Marco en número del pervertido de Grey que más le vale atender- **Iceberg, tengo a Lucy herida grave, ¿Cómo están ustedes? dime rápido-**

**Estamos bien, los muy cobardes se fueron, vi a Minerva, no pude detenerla, Sting fye tras ella pero le dio en el brazo-**

**-Bien, llevaré a Lucy a un hospital-**Y corté la llamada mientras me ponía de pie y me quitaba la camisa para cortarla en trozos y vendarle las heridas que sangraban sin parar y cada vez me preocupaban aún más-**Resiste Luce…-**Al terminar traté de pondera de pie, ella hizo una mueca de dolor al apoyarse con la pierna derecha, es decir la que aún tenía la bala-**Aguanta, sé fuerte. Se que puedes…- **Comencé a caminar luego de colocarme su brazo sobre mis hombros y tomarla de la cintura-

**FIN :D**


End file.
